Metal nitrites have been known for their rust inhibiting properties as used in aqueous solutions for a long time. The use of metal nitrites in organic composition has, however, been hindered by the insoluble nature of such nitrites in the organic media. Several attempts have been made to incorporate metal nitrites in organic compositions. Metal nitrites, in granular form have been mixed into organic compositions or lubricants and mechanically dispersed by milling or grinding. In such mechanical dispersions, the nitrite particle sizes are usually 5 microns or more and result in abrasion and wear of lubricated surfaces. Another method of mixing metal nitrites with lubricants is by the use of emulsifying agents. Such lubricating compositions are unstable, however, and the metal nitrite precipitates. Abrasive particles are thereby produced and again high rates of wear ensue. Obviously, such methods are unsuitable for present day lubricants and similar products which are used at high operating speeds and temperatures.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a form of metal nitrite which is readily dispersible in petroleum based lubricants such as grease and oil and other organic compositions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide dispersions of metal nitrite in a petroleum based composition where the metal nitrite is in a micellar form and does not precipitate out from the composition.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a dispersion of metal nitrite in petroleum based compositions which is non-abrasive to lubricated surfaces and does not contribute to accelerated wear.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide methods for producing such dispersible forms of metal nitrite.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for dispersing the above-mentioned dispersible nitrite compositions in petroleum based lubricants.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent in the subsequent summary and detailed description of the invention.